


A Taste of Honey

by connorsmarkus (neganstonguething)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Bottom Gavin Reed, Fetish, M/M, Mild Blood, Request Meme, Shameless Smut, Teeth, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/connorsmarkus
Summary: Gavin notices one day that RK900 has pointed canines. He really wants to know what they feel like. Request from tumblr!





	A Taste of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested on tumblr: "RK900 with v big sharp teeth and Gavin loses his shit and totally doesn't realize 'man, i wish he would bite me'."
> 
> There's a big thing going around in tumblr right now about a headcanon where RK900 has sharp teeth. From everything to a mouth full of fangs to pointed canines, the idea is pretty popular. I had a lot of fun writing this!
> 
> Shameless smut and biting fetish? Hell yes!
> 
> My tumblr is connorsmarkus if you wanna hmu or request things or smth!

RK900 has a killer smile.

No. He _seriously_ has a killer smile. _Literally_. As in, he could kill you with his smile.

Gavin didn’t notice this until recently. In his defense, he rarely ever gets a legitimate smile out of the android. Nines is always too busy being all business, no nonsense, ‘watch your caffeine intake, Detective,’ ‘don't you think you’ve played enough phone games for now, Detective?’, ‘Detective blahdee this’, ‘Detective blahdee that', to really put on a genuine smile. Sure, Gavin has been presented with his fair share of ‘bitch, shut the fuck up' grins, but nothing truly revealing.

That is, until Gavin closed a case and Fowler actually hurled up the word vomit that was a “Nice job, Gavin,” and RK900 saw fit to give him a praising smile.

He has _sharp as fuck canines._ Canines that remind Gavin of feral animals. He doesn’t know jack diddly shit about why Nines was given fucking _fangs_ , but he has them. Gavin's android and detective partner has _fangs_ , and he just has to live with that.

It freaks him out for a solid five seconds, because just as quickly as Gavin can think, ‘ _oh fuck, he could get pissed off and bite me_ ,’ he also realizes, ‘ _he could fucking_ bite _me_ ', and whether or not he likes the route his mind is going, the interest he has already been growing steadily over the past few months in reference to Nines leads him to believe he might not be quite so opposed to getting bitten by his sharky little android friend.

And it’s all downhill from there. Gavin is already insufferable. Shit, he's not a dumbass. He knows he's the biggest goddamn pill most of the time. He likes it that way. He's got shit to do, and those who know him know where he stands in regards to said shit, so they leave him alone to _do_ the shit.

But his new interest in seeing more of those sharp-as-fuck and also hot-as-fuck teeth has him upping the ante. He wants Nines to get angry with him. Wants the android to push him up against the nearest wall(maybe with a hand on his throat) and sink his teeth into his shoulder or collarbone or jaw. He might sooner get decked for being such a pain in the ass, but that only adds to the fun. Rough him up a little, Nines. Put him in his _place_.

He should have known his conventional methods wouldn’t be enough. Demanding more coffee or chain-smoking even harder or avoiding desk work more passionately only seem to draw more level, disapproving stares out of the RK900. More lectures. More impatient use of the label ‘Detective'. No biting. Not even so much as a glimmer of those pearly white, needly glories hiding behind his flattened lips.

Gavin tries a different route. The last time he got to see Nines’ teeth was when he got him to smile. So, Gavin supposes he's got to up and impress his partner instead. Maybe after that, he could find his way into getting to feel what those babies can do. And _fucking ay_ , does he want to feel what those babies can do.

Gavin's a good detective, alright? Sure, he gets his ass overshadowed by Hank and Connor-the-fucking-invincible most if the goddamn time, but he knows what he's doing. And with Nines on his side, they’re actually a pretty bang-up team. It doesn’t take them long to wrap up a case when Gavin actually lets his android take the reins. A kidnapping, and before the kidnapper can leave city limits with his victim, Gavin and RK900 have managed to locate them and call in backup.

It's a big fucking deal. Makes the news and everything. Fowler pulls the gnarled tree branch out of his ass again long enough to decide to throw a party to celebrate. Pizza and soda and chips fill the break room, and Tina even gets away with putting on some music. They have a good old time shooting the shit and clapping Gavin and his android on the back. The station lights up like a goddamn Christmas tree, and there isn’t a sad face in the house.

And Gavin gets to see Nines smile. And it sends waves of heat and interest right to his dick, just like last time. Makes his knees feel weak. Has him checking his pulse to see if the rest of his body realizes how in distress the sight makes him, in the best way utterly possible.

He can't keep it to himself this time. Nines is all the way across the room from him. He's in the middle of conversation with one Hank Anderson when Gavin approaches. Full offense, Lieutenant, but you’re about to be interrupted because one Detective Reed has a feeling he might finally get to experience the wonders of those glorious pearly whites tearing into his flesh, and maybe also get a good dicking in the process.

He doesn’t so much as glance in Hank's direction when he cuts between them. He glares up at RK900 through the few stray hairs in his eyes. It probably isn’t a very good idea to jump his android's bones right in front of God and Fowler and Satan(Hank Anderson), so he instead reaches up, seizes the ridiculously high collar of the android's Cyberlife-issued jacket and yanks him away from the crowd by it.

He ignores the “ _We weren't in the middle of a goddamn conversation or anything_ ” that Hank protests with. He just focuses on dragging his partner away from the party and into the men's restroom.

“Detective,” RK900 protests softly as he's crammed into one of the vacant stalls and Gavin storms in behind him, “is there something you wish to show me? I believe you would have better results presenting a personal issue to a doc--"

The kiss is rough and chaste, but Gavin figures it’s enough to get the point across. He's got Nines backed up almost to the point of being seated on the toilet, and judging by the way the android's LED is honed in at a steady yellow, the last thing he expected just now was for his Detective to lay one on him in a bathroom stall.

“Bite me,” Gavin snarls, straight to the point.

Nines cocks his head, wide, pale eyes and furrowed brow making for one hell of a perplexed expression. “…Have I done something to upset you?”

…Okay, Gavin understands where that one came from. ‘Bite me' is a pretty classic Gavin Reed response to general bullshit, so no surprise that RK900 thinks something's wrong. Well, something is, but it's pretty easily resolved.

“No, fuckface,” Gavin retorts, pursing his lips. “I mean literally. Bite me.”

The perplexity deepens on the android's face. “…Excuse me?”

“You fucking heard me, dipshit,” Gavin snaps back. He furthers his point by raising a hand up to his collar and tugging his jacket and shirt away from the crook of his neck.

“May I ask why?”

“Nope.”

Gavin can practically hear the mechanical buzzing of RK900's LED lighting up. It spends a few seconds flickering red, before steadying back to yellow, and then finally fading into blue. He doesn’t seem unwilling so much as he seems confused. Understandable, but Gavin doesn’t give a shit right now.

“Hurry the fuck up, will you?” He demands, which is apparently just what he needed to do. Nines plants a hand on his forehead and shoves him back roughly, slamming him into the thankfully locked stall door. The impact is violent and leaves Gavin dizzy, struggling to reorient himself.

“Your patience is equivalent to that of someone thirty years your junior, Detective.”

Gavin doesn’t get time to come up with a retort. His head is still spinning when he feels the sharp twinge of a set of pointed teeth puncturing the skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder. It hurts, but it's a good kind of hurt. Just enough pain to have Gavin's jaw dropping to let spill a low, pleasant moan. The pain goes straight to his groin. If the thought of being bitten by those teeth didn’t already have him going, he's definitely working his way from six to midnight real fucking fast now.

Not surprisingly, the RK900 takes that moment to pull back. His tongue darts out to lick away the blood on his lips as his eyebrows scrunch downward into a frown. “…You enjoy pain?”

Gavin lets out a breathy laugh, shoving the android's hand away from his forehead. “You could say that. I just noticed you had those killer fucking canines and I had to know what you could do with them.”

“They are primarily aesthetic--"

Gavin claps a hand over his android's mouth. “I literally do not fucking care what they’re for. I just need you to _use_ them.”

“Your skin is flushed,” Nines observes aloud, voice muffled by the hand still clasped over his mouth. “Heart rate elevated, blood pressure normal, though the blood flow seems more focused on erogenous zones at present…”

Gavin groans impatiently. “That sounds about right. I could cut a fucking diamond right now, so can we do something about it before I fossilize like--"

Another moan, because RK900 has chosen that precise moment to sink his ridiculously sharp teeth into Gavin's hand, right between the thumb and forefinger. Another sensitive bundle of nerve endings is struck by those fucking turn-ons Cyberlife likes to call teeth. RK900 guides the hand away from his mouth and pins it up against the stall next to Gavin's head.

“My biting you is sexually arousing to you,” the android confirms aloud, and Gavin nods quickly. His vision is a little fuzzy, but he does see the look of confusion on his partner's face. “You wish to--"

“Shut the fuck up,” Gavin all-but whines in his gruff voice. “Help me do something about this.”

Nines seems to get the point there. Gavin seriously doubts his android has ever had the chance to be sexually intimate with anyone, let alone Gavin Reed, but it’s also almost like he knows _exactly_ what to do. Gavin has seen the articles in magazines about how having sex with your android is a legitimate thing and apparently so much better than fucking a human, so maybe he just knows because he's been pre-installed with some _dick him good, you oversized Roomba_ software or some shit.

Either way, RK900 has his free hand in Gavin's pants, palming him through his boxers, while his tongue glides along the detective's jawline. Gavin feels him close his mouth slowly by the way his teeth drag along the skin, generating a scrape so good that Gavin outright moans again. His hips buck forward against the android's hand almost shamelessly.

RK900 doesn’t speak. Instead, he uses his hold on Gavin's hand to spin him around until he's got the detective's face pressed into the cold metal of the stall door. Gavin's jacket is yanked from his shoulders and his pants and boxers tugged down until they drop around his ankles. He braces his hands against the metal and groans again when those teeth sink into his right shoulder. He knows he's bleeding. He's going to look like a hot fucking mess when he finally emerges from this stall, but he doesn’t care. He got just what he wanted, and from the looks of it, even more.

Why would he just eat the frosting if he can have the whole damn cake?

Nines has bitten Gavin's shoulder so fiercely this time that when he pulls away from the skin, Gavin can actually feel the sharp pull of his mouth being removed from its target. He stifles a moan in his forearm and then turns to look over his shoulder.

“Oh, _fuck_ …”

Nines looks absolutely mind-blowing right now. He's got two fingers in his mouth, a little trail of blood oozing down along his chin, and if androids can actually look turned on, this one is definitely very much so right now. Gavin swallows down some newfound excitement.

Gavin feels the wetness of his android's mouth on the back of his neck, sucking gently in time with the way his long fingers glide down his front. Gavin doesn’t protest when those fingers hook around his left upper thigh and tug his ass out. If anything, he leans forward to stick himself out there a little more.

Outside, everyone is probably stuffing themselves silly on pizza and junk food. Laughing and carrying on and making a general ruckus out of the station’s break room. On the clock, no less. And what's Gavin doing while getting paid? Letting his android finger him, of fucking course. He briefly wonders if this counts as prostitution, but seeing as androids know _precisely_ what to do in any given situation, RK900 finds his prostate with two of those long fingers in goddamn record time, which rips the detective from any train of thought he might have had moments ago.

He lets out a series of noises between curses and moans, his fingers trembling against the stall door. For once Gavin Reed is speechless, too busy getting fingered to do or say much of anything. Between the mouth making unsightly red marks on the back of his neck and shoulders and the fingers pleasuring him, he's reverted to grunting almost primitively. He's so hard right now that his cock dangles heavily, swaying almost painfully every time the android thrusts his fingers in particularly roughly. A thin sheen of pre-come glistens as it dribbles from the tip and onto the concrete restroom floor.

Impatiently, Gavin swats back at the RK900's hand until he manages to reach his wrist. He pushes those fingers out of his body and glares over his shoulder at his partner. The glare likely doesn’t amount to shit right now, between the flush on his face and the way his pupils are blown wide with arousal, but it's enough. Surely, Nines will get the point.

“Hurry the fuck up,” he orders in a voice so husky it almost doesn’t even sound like him, and as the android works open his own belt and pants, Gavin realizes he can smell the blood from the assault those beautiful teeth have had on his skin, and if he wasn’t already hard enough, he's goddamn brick hard now.

He moans freely when he feels Nines spread him open, and again when the android pushes in with his cock. It’s a whole different brand of good, combined with lips paying worship to the wounds the teeth have induced and hands on either of his hips. Gavin wants to know who ended up with the job of creating a module for androids that made them fucking sex gods, because they deserve an entire sheet of those old dollar store gold stars teachers used to buy to give their students.

RK900 gives Gavin exactly five seconds to adjust to his size before he starts moving, and it's fucking glorious. Gavin doesn’t care how needy and desperate he sounds. A hand curled around his hip keeps him from rocking back onto the thrusts, but damn if he doesn’t want to. His hands are in fists against the stall and his eyes damn near in the back of his head. The sex is rough and Gavin's skin burns from the bite marks he's earned. It's honestly a goddamn wonder he hasn’t gone and creamed himself already.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ,” Gavin grunts through clenched teeth when RK900 finds his prostate again. “Fuck…right there.”

They both freeze when they hear the loud, protesting squeak of the restroom door opening. Gavin hears footsteps, soon followed by the sound of one of the stalls opening. Nines closes a hand over his mouth and leans in close, whispering into his ear from behind.

“Keep it down, Detective. I’d hate for this to be cut short.”

That little fucker actually has the nerve to follow that gesture up with a little nibble on Gavin's earlobe. A sharp nip that sends sparks of pain ripping down Gavin's spine and straight to his cock. He gasps sharply into the hand covering his mouth.

And then Nines is moving again. Gavin is hyper aware of the person a couple of stalls away, and the android is being a little fucking dickbag, because he knows this and yet he's still actively screwing him rather than goddamn waiting like a smart little robot until the occupant shakes twice and kindly fucks off.

Nope. This piece of shit knows exactly what he's doing. It shows in how slow and deliberate and quiet his thrusts are. It's utterly intoxicating, how each movement is just rough enough to grind against Gavin's prostate, back and forth, over and fucking over again, and _why in the fuck is it taking so long for this asshole to wash his hands and leave the goddamn bathroom?_

Gavin is ridiculously close, and even as the restroom's other occupant finally shuts the fucking water off and starts out the door, he's not sure he's going to last.

And he's right. In tempo to the slamming of the door and RK900's sudden decision to rake those sharp-ass teeth down between his shoulder blades, he comes hard, moaning feverishly against the hand still covering his mouth. He throws his head back, and the android pulls him up against his chest.

Gavin swears he hears his partner moan too, but that may just be the echo in his own head. Maybe he came so goddamn close to death just now that he's hallucinating on DMT or some shit. Can androids even _feel_ sexual pleasure?

He gets his answer when he _definitely_ hears a moan behind him and Nines' thrusts grow erratic. The android's climax fills him up from the inside, and he can't help but groan again, himself.

And then they’re silent. Gavin is panting and RK900 is working both their clothes back on and up. As Nines slips his partner’s jacket back on, Gavin feels him run his fingers along the crook of his neck, followed by an almost thoughtful clicking of his tongue against his teeth.

“You never fail to surprise me, Detective,” Nines muses. “Biting is…an unusual interest, but you certainly seemed to enjoy it.”

Gavin is on the verge of a retort, but soft lips against his own stop him before he can get out so much as a syllable. The kiss is gentle and meaningful, punctuated by the metallic taste of blood and the soft hold of fingers on his shoulder. Gavin feels compelled to lean up into it, his own eyes falling shut. His skin stings from the bite marks and he knows he's gonna have to come up with one hell of an explanation for what happened to his neck and shoulders.

But for now, he doesn’t give a shit. He instead breaks off the kiss, pats his android's chest almost appreciatively, and hikes his jacket collar way up.

He's suddenly very fucking hungry.


End file.
